A Love Not Wanted
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Sesshomaru loves Inuyasha, but Inuyasha doesnt love him back. How can Inuyasha deal with his brother now that he knows his secret, and how can Sesshomaru live knowing his brother doesnt love him? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is a story about Sesshomaru being in love with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha not loving him back. How will he deal? Well, read and find out! Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created.

_A Love Not Wanted:_

"What a beautiful day." Kagome said looking at the sky.

Inuyasha looked at the sky too. He thought it was a beautiful day as well, but he didn't say it out loud. He just admired the trees swinging in the breeze and the birds humming to tune only they could hear. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"We couldn't have picked a better day for our day off." Sango said.

Miroku, who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's so peaceful. Anyone could just fall asleep." He said with a yawn.

"Miroku, I wanna play!" yelled Shippo.

Kirara was right behind him. She meowed to let him now she wanted to play too. Miroku just turned over trying to ignore them.

"Hey, Miroku! Are you listening to me?" Shippo yelled again.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'll play with you and Kirara. Miroku's just being mean." Inuyasha said in a rare moment of kindness.

"Yea. It seems he would rather sleep than spend a nice day with his friends." Sango said disappointingly.

"Now, don't make me look like a bad guy." He said getting up. But Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara were already playing with a baseball Kagome brought from the future.

"Come on, Monk." Sango said getting up to play. Miroku sighed and got up to join them.

But then a dark cloud came to rain on their happy day.

Jaken ran up to them with Ah Un trailing behind him. On Ah Un's back sat Rin.

Inuyasha looked at him with a grim look on his face. Who were they to come running up here and ruin his good day! It's been so long since he and his friends had time to just play. Why did his stupid brother have to ruin it now?

"Inuyasha! I need your help!" Jaken yelled finally making it over to them.

"Why should I help you?" Inuyasha asked.

"PLEASE!" Jaken was on his knees now.

"I'd rather eat worms, you toad." Miroku said.

"Please help us. Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble." Rin said.

"What? But he's so strong. How could he be in trouble?" Kagome asked the girl.

"He's been possessed by a demon!" Jaken yelled. "Sesshomaru told us to get away. His hair has turned black, but we know the real Lord Sesshomaru is still there because he can get out sometimes. His hair will turn white again and he can talk to us."

"…Serves him right. Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Please help him. If you don't he'll die!" Rin said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Die? …Inuyasha…maybe we should help them…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl crying. He had no idea why Sesshomaru let this girl follow him, but if she was so upset that he was going to die then he must really care for her. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine…Kagome, take the girl to Kaede then come back here and we'll go find Sesshomaru." He instructed.

Kagome nodded and took the girl from the dragon's back and led her to Kaede. Inuyasha just shook his head and sighed.

'_You owe me big time, Sesshomaru.'_ He thought.

"I just wanted to sleep." Miroku said aloud.

"Let's see. Last time we saw Lord Sesshomaru he was…THERE! OVER THERE! I SEE HIM!" Jaken started yelling.

"Calm Down." Inuyasha said. "Hey, you!"

The man claiming to be Sesshomaru turned around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm talking to you! Give us back Sesshomaru's body or I'll have to kill ya!" Inuyasha yelled.

The man just stared. "I don't want to. This demon is very powerful; it's taking all my power just to keep him contained. He's very strong. Once his spirit dies I can have this body all to myself." 'Sesshomaru' said.

"So, I'm gonna have to kill ya. OK then. You chose it, not me." Inuyasha said drawing Tetsusaiga.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru's hair turned white again. He doubled over but then looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" He said. "Get away. I…. can't control…my body."

Then as quickly as he had come, he was gone, just to be replaced with the black-haired imposter.

"Are you…Inuyasha?" he asked. "Oh, What an honor! I'm so happy to meet you! Your Sesshomaru's brother! OH MY! This is a treat!"

Inuyasha looked at his friends then back at 'Sesshomaru'. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why, it seems you don't know. Well, Sesshomaru, so you haven't told him your little secret. Hehehe. This makes it all the sweeter."

The real Sesshomaru appeared again. "Keep your mouth shut!" He yelled.

"Sesshomaru, What's going on here? What's this guy talking about?" Inuyasha said.

The imposter returned again. "Hehehe. This is too much fun. But I have to say I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. I know I wouldn't. I'd be too ashamed. But since Sesshomaru's going to die soon anyway, I might as well tell you his secret…Inuyasha, your older brother, Sesshomaru, is in love with you"

Inuyasha's eyes got a wider. "What?"

More chapters to come, I promise. So, what did you think of this chapter. Let me know, please review! I'll try to update real soon. Don't worry! Even as I type this Chapter 2 is on the way!


	2. Sesshomaru's Secret Revealed

Heh. Wow. I got a review. Even though its only one I cant help but be happy. I'll finish this story for you . I think I'm gonna make it more than 2 chapters though. Maybe I'll get more reviews! But thanks a lot to Hiei666 for reviewing my story. You were the first person to ever review one of my stories and I wont forget you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else Inuyasha related.

A Love Not Wanted 

"Inuyasha, your brother, Sesshomaru, is in love with you."

"What?" said Inuyasha. "Whatever you're just trying to toy with me. I won't fall for your lame tricks."

"I'm telling the truth, Inuyasha. If you don't believe me, then ask your brother yourself. With that the imposter transformed back into the real Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just stared at his brother until he finally asked:

"Sesshomaru, I know he's lying. Just tell me yourself so I can kill him and get it over with."

Sesshomaru just kept staring at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He said. Then he bent over and let the demon take control.

"Told ya so. Hehehehe." The imposter said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Sesshomaru…. was in love with him? How could that be? He always hated Inuyasha. They may have gotten along when they were little, but now…Inuyasha just stared at the ground. Kagome went over and put a hand on his shoulder. Just then the demon decided to attack Inuyasha. He was on top of Inuyasha with his hand out.

"I need to get used to the attacks this body can do. I think I'll start with his poison claws."

Inuyasha shoved the Tetsusaiga into Sesshomaru's stomach.

"There's no way in hell you'd be able to master Sesshomaru's abilities." He said. Then he took the Tetsusaiga out of him. Sesshomaru stumbled back and his hair turned white again. He fell to the ground. The demon that possessed him was a tiny black one. It started to fly away, but once Kagome shot her arrow it was as good as dead.

"OH MY LORD!" yelled Jaken, running to Sesshomaru. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Calm down. That blow wasn't enough to kill him." Inuyasha said sheathing Tetsusaiga. "He'll be fine in about a day. You can take him to Kaede's village with us so he can recover. " Inuyasha said. He started to walk away, but then he heard his brother's voice.

"Inuyasha…. Inuyasha…. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were never…. s-supposed to find out. Please…. talk to…me-"

But then he passed out. Inuyasha walked over to him and lifted him up. Sesshomaru's body was bigger than Inuyasha's so Inuyasha struggled a little to walk with him. Once he did make it to Ah Un, he set Sesshomaru down on the dragon's back and started to walk. Ah Un immediately followed him, knowing that their broken master needed help.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Miroku asked.

"No. I'm so freakin' far from OK its not even funny." He said still walking.

Jaken looked at the ground and sighed. He knew that his master would never be the same after this. He looked to the sky and saw the moon. He looked back at the ground because he didn't want anything to remind him of Sesshomaru. Not even Rin would be enough to cheer him up after this.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He seemed really upset. This wasn't like those times when Kikyo randomly showed up and bugged the crap out of her. This was worse. She wondered what the morning would bring when Sesshomaru would wake up.

Well, there ya have it. Chap.2. Hope you like it. In further chapters I'm going to get deeper into the characters minds and all that good stuff. But until then I'm just using quotes and stuff until I feel a good point to get deeper. I think that point might be in the next chapter. Working on Chap.3. Review. Thanks. Love ya'll. .


	3. In The Morning

Well, someone actually review my Inuyasha story. So, I am now inspired to finish it. Let's see if this works out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't sleep that whole night. He was just staring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was still knocked out from Inuyasha stabbing him in the stomach, but the wound was healing fast. Inuyasha didn't understand. Why was Sesshomaru in love with him? He was his brother. His own flesh and blood. How could he be in love with him? Inuyasha noticed that dawn was coming. He knew that Sesshomaru would be waking up soon, even though he was knocked out. He was always an early bird.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru and saw Miroku looking at him.

"Inuyasha you should really try to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." Inuyasha said, and then continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I know your upset. But still you should try to relax. You and Sesshomaru can sort things out in the morning." Miroku told him.

"It is morning." Inuyasha said.

Miroku just stared at Inuyasha before talking again. "Ok then. Well, you guys can talk things out when he wakes up."

"No. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him. I don't want him near me." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you can't be like that. I don't think Sesshomaru meant to fall in love with you. You really can't choose you fall in love with. You need to consider how Sesshomaru feels in all this. He knew that you would never love him back, so he never bothered to tell you." Miroku explained.

"I don't care! He is my brother! I've known him my whole life! I don't understand how this could have happened. Why did he have to fall in love with me? This just complicates things even more. He hated me, then all of sudden he's in love with me! What sense does that make?" Inuyasha said.

Shippo woke up from Inuyasha's ranting. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Did we wake you?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, but that's ok. It's morning." Shippo said. Then we jumped on Miroku's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "How's Sesshomaru? Actually, forget that. How's Inuyasha? He looks mad."

"He is. I don't know what he's going to do to Sesshomaru when he wakes up. But, Sesshomaru's wound is healing quickly, so he's ok." Miroku whispered back.

'I'm only right here! I can hear you, ya know!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru moved. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku froze. Sesshomaru moaned as if he was in pain. He put his hand on his stomach and fell silent again. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Miroku and Shippo relaxed too.

"Inuyasha, you need to be quieter. If you don't want to wake him up, then be quiet." Miroku warned.

"I wasn't that loud." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, you were. That's why Sesshomaru almost woke up." Kagome said getting up. Sango was up to now along with Kirara.

"Inuyasha, I know your upset with Sesshomaru but you need to understand that you can work things out." Sango said.

"No. No, we can't. How would you feel if your brother came to you and said he was in love with you?" Inuyasha said. Then he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I guess. But, Kohaku doesn't even remember me anymore. I'm…I'm envious of you, Inuyasha." Sango said sadly.

"Envious?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes. Your brother cares so much for you. He loves you so much even if it isn't the right kind of love. You should feel lucky to have someone who loves you so much. To be honest I would trade positions with you in an instant." Sango said. Then she left the hut.

"You see, Inuyasha. It's not so bad. Even Sango would rather have her brother be in love with her than to have him hate her." Kagome said.

"No. Her and her brother are different than Sesshomaru and me. We…. we're just different." Inuyasha said.

"Why? Why are we so different from any normal siblings, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and his friends turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was finally awake. He looked a little like he was in pain. Some from the wound in his stomach and some from what Inuyasha had just found out.

"I…I don't know. I don't know why we're so different from normal siblings. We just are." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He really did not want to be talking to Sesshomaru right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Do you hate me, Inuyasha? Do you?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru like that before. He looked so sad. Inuyasha just wanted to go and hug Sesshomaru and tell that no, he didn't hate him.

"When did you realize you loved me?" Inuyasha said instead.

"You are not supposed to answer a person's question with another question." Sesshomaru said looking annoyed.

"Answer me Sesshomaru. When did you fall in love with me?" Inuyasha said in a cold voice.

"If I tell you, then promise me you will tell me everything I want to know." Sesshomaru told him.

"Same to you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Ok then. I'll tell you. I'll tell you when I first fell in love with you."

Thank you so much for reviewing my story **Secret411**. I love this chapter! Look for more coming soon! The next will tell when Sesshomaru fell for Inuyasha.


	4. When Sesshomaru fell for Inuyasha

I want more reviews! I know Secret411 likes my story but I do want more. Anyway, I will continue it for her. Plus I'm having fun. Enjoy.

"Ok, Inuyasha. I will tell you when I fell in love with you." Sesshomaru said.

_Flashback:_

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree, crying his eyes out. He didn't understand why being a demon lord had so many rules. He wouldn't be able to have any fun. And then when he does something fun, he gets in big trouble with his dad. All he wanted was to play with Inuyasha a little bit. Inuyasha had found a ball and they we're playing fetch. But when their dad caught them, Sesshomaru got in trouble for not studying. So he yelled at his dad then ran off. Sesshomaru heard footsteps approaching. They were too light to be his dad's. Yet, to heavy to be Inuyasha's mom. Finally the person made it to him. Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you all right, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm ok." Sesshomaru answered sadly.

"No, your not. Is it really that annoying to be a demon lord in training?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes. I can never have any fun. If this keeps up I'll be the most boring person in the world."

"Well, how about I study with you? That way it will be more interesting." Inuyasha suggested.

"Would you really so that?" Sesshomaru said looking hopeful.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Inuyasha sat down next to Sesshomaru and dried his eyes with his fingers. "We'll learn how to be demon lords together." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru smiled. He was so happy to have Inuyasha there with him. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's head and laid it on his chest. Sesshomaru's heart started to flutter. He had never felt this way before. His heart felt warm, but it was beating really fast. He put his arm around Inuyasha's waist on pure instinct. He didn't understand why he was feeling so attracted to Inuyasha.

The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that he felt this way every time he was around Inuyasha. Or even just thinking about him. He wondered if he was actually feeling something more than just brotherly love.

"Inuyasha, how come you're dressed in your good kimono?" Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was wearing rather nice robes for it being such a normal day.

"Dad is inviting some other demon lords here today. He wants us to show ourselves to them. So he dressed me up like this." Inuyasha answered annoyed.

He was dressed really nice though. He had on a yellow top with a blue ribbon around his waist. Then he had on red pants.

(A/N: Does that match at all?)

It was all made of silk. Sesshomaru could feel the soft silk under his face. He rubbed his face in it and made Inuyasha laugh. Sesshomaru smiled. But then, he was upset again.

"I don't want to meet the other demon lords. I…. I just want to stay here with you." Sesshomaru said in barely a whisper.

"Well, who said we really have to go? We can hide here until they leave. They'll never find us. They won't even bother to look for us." Inuyasha smiled when he said that.

Sesshomaru smiled back. "Ok. We'll hide out here. Together…Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"When we do go back…can I sleep in your bed?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Huh? You want to sleep in my bed? Well, sure I guess. I'll take your bed and you can have mine."

"No. I mean, I want to sleep next to you. In your bed." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha. That involved him taking his head off of Inuyasha's chest. He just wanted Inuyasha to hurry up and answer him so he could lie on him again. But, when Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's face he turned bright red and turned away.

'_How could I ask something so stupid? He doesn't want to sleep next to me!'_ he thought.

"Sure, Sesshomaru. If you really want to. You can sleep with me tonight. So, you can stop turning red now." Inuyasha started laughing.

Sesshomaru hit him lightly on the shoulder. " Ok. Thank you."

He laid his head back on Inuyasha's chest and inhaled his scent. Sesshomaru didn't understand why he felt the way he did. He didn't think it was possible for a brother to fall in love with another brother. But, Sesshomaru had accomplished it. He was ashamed of his feelings, but he couldn't do anything about them. So, he decided to just enjoy the steady beat of Inuyasha's breathing. He would never tell anyone how he felt.

'_I'll just admire him from afar.'_ Then Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held Inuyasha until it was time for them to go back inside.

Yea. There it is. Ok! Hope you like it! More coming! Yahoo! This chapter was so short. I might redo it. I don't like it being so short. Yea, I think I'm going to redo this chapter. But, I'll do it later. I just want to put this thing up now. So, expect this chapter to be redone.


	5. Conversations With Dead People

Ya know, I never really liked the pairing of Inuyasha/Sesshomaru. It was because I read Angel Sanctuary I even considered it at all. So, this leaves me with a huge option. Should Inuyasha fall in love with Sesshomaru, or not? I'll decide later. I called this chapter "Conversations With Dead People" because everyone is sad in this chapter.

"I realized that day I had always loved you. But, it was on that day that I finally admitted to myself I had fallen in love with you." Sesshomaru told them.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were listening quietly to Sesshomaru tell when he fell in love with his half-demon brother. Kagome thought it was a nice story, but she could tell the others didn't really think the same thing.

"Yea. I remember that day. After the other demon lords left we went back to our home." Inuyasha said smiling. "Dad wasn't even angry. He just told us he'd talk to us in the morning. Which, by the way, he never did."

"Yea. I fell asleep so easily that day. I can't remember a day where I slept better than that day." Sesshomaru said. He looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his head down. He started talking, but he never once looked at Sesshomaru. This hurt Sesshomaru more than he thought it would. Not only was he sad though, he was angry.

"Yea. Your tail was so warm. I loved to snuggle in it. You would wrap it around me and it felt as though you would never let me go." Inuyasha said.

(A/N: I don't really think that's Sesshomaru's tail. I think it's a boa. But, its fun to think it's a tail, don't you agree?)

Sesshomaru stared at the ground a little longer. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get away. He was hurting Inuyasha just by his presence. He didn't want to make Inuyasha upset anymore. He stood up abruptly. He stumbled a little, but when he regained his composure he started to head toward the door.

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Your wound hasn't completely healed yet!" Kagome yelled after him.

Sesshomaru was already out the door and only half heard Kagome. He found Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you ready to leave?" Rin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you sure your ok? You took a direct blow from the Tetsusaiga. Do you really want to move so quickly afterward?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru watched Rin and Jaken run to him with Ah Un trailing behind. He was stricken with sadness. Rin was so oblivious to everything going on. And poor Jaken was even worse. He knew everything that had happened and was going to worry about Sesshomaru nonstop. He wished he had never fallen for his brother. But, one can't choose who one falls in love with.

"Let's go." He said.

Inuyasha ran out with his friends behind him. "Wait, Sesshomaru! Why are you leaving?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Because I can." Sesshomaru answered back. Then he walked into the forest never looking back at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru hadn't gotten far from the village when he noticed the demon slayer sitting next to a river. She had her two-tailed cat with her too. All Sesshomaru wanted was to get home and the fastest way to get there was past the demon slayer. He hoped she wouldn't say anything to him. That wish didn't come true.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha and the others?" Sango asked him.

It just now occurred to Sesshomaru that she wasn't in the hut when he told his story. Was she here this whole time?

"I'm feeling better. So I left."

"Oh, I see. Sesshomaru, how come if you cared about Inuyasha so much, you always tried to fight him and kill him?" Sango asked.

"Just so I could see him. I didn't want him to get suspicious so I fought with him instead. I never intended to ever kill him though." Sesshomaru answered. Then he hurried along so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

Sango walked back to the village and met up with Kagome. She asked what had happened when she left. Miroku and Shippo were listening to Kagome tell what happened.

"I can't believe they got along so well. Was it Sesshomaru that broke them apart?" Sango asked when Kagome had finished.

"Who knows? If you want to ask Inuyasha he's inside. But, I'd give him a day or so to calm down. Ever since Sesshomaru left he's been angry." Miroku said.

"A day? I'd give him a week!" Shippo said loudly.

"I don't need a day or a week! I'm fine!" Inuyasha came storming out of the hut. He was glaring at Shippo and Miroku. He finally realized Sango had come back. "Your back Sango. That's good."

"Yea. Umm…. Inuyasha? Who was it that made you and your brother hate each other?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango for a few moments. He got a sad look on his face then looked at the ground. "Sesshomaru did. He said he couldn't take it that my mom was the reason father died. He hated her and me. I guess it was just a cover up so I wouldn't think he felt anything for me. That's not fair though. He…he made me so upset when he told me that. We were true brothers for the longest time then all of a sudden I'm his worthless half-demon half-brother."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with sympathy in his or her eyes.

Far away, though, Sesshomaru was trying to deal with the demon that possessed him brother. And he wasn't having any luck considering the state of mind he was in.

"I'll kill you and your stupid brother for killing my brother! I will have my revenge!"

Yea and that's it. Hope you like it. I don't. I think it's choppy, going from one thing then automatically to another. I do think it's a little boring too. Ah well. It will get better. Oh and thanks to **Lita Kitsune** for reviewing. More coming.


	6. Can't Take It

OK. I think a few more people reviewed. **NeoDarkCloud, SonnyGoten, **and…. yea don't worry about the other one. JUST KIDDNG, DARLING! You always help me and you know it. Here's more. Oh yea, and because someone suggested it, anonymous people can now review. I didn't even know it was disabled.

Sesshomaru was stopped on his way home by a demon. He was going to take him out by using poison whip, but this demon seemed stronger than he let on.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am the brother of the demon you killed. My name is Okoku." Answered the demon.

"A demon I killed? I've killed many demons. How should I know which one you are related to?"

"Because this one was able to bring you down. He took over your body, but then he was slain. I will have my revenge." Okoku said.

'_The one who possessed me? He wasn't slain by me. It was that wrench that stays with Inuyasha._'

"I wasn't the one who killed your brother. It was someone else. But I will let you know this. Your brother had it coming. He ruined my life." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken looked at his master. He shook his head sadly. He was right. His master would never get over this.

"I don't care. I'm going to kill you and your worthless brother." Okoku ran toward Sesshomaru with a sword out. Sesshomaru easily dodged and took out his Tokijin. They were fighting for quite a while. Sesshomaru was certain that this was no ordinary demon. There was something that was making him stronger than he should be.

"I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard nearby." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and his friends had started again to search for Naraku. There was no point in laying around feeling sorry for anyone. They had to keep going.

"A Sacred Jewel Shard, huh? Ok then, Kagome." Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his shoulders. "Lead the way."

"See, you don't understand do you. My brother lives inside me and he is making me stronger, along with the help of a Sacred Jewel Shard. He told me a lot about you, Sesshomaru." Before he could finish Sesshomaru leaped at him and swung Tokijin. He managed to cut him. Blood shot out of the wound and Okoku jumped back. He looked at his wound. It would be hard for him to use his sword now.

"You incestuous bastard."

Sesshomaru froze. Okoku took this opportunity to strike at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru once again dodged the attack. Even with his brother's power and the Shard he wasn't any match for Sesshomaru. Okoku knew this.

Sesshomaru's nose picked up a very familiar scent. It was Inuyasha. What was he doing here? Okoku noticed that Sesshomaru was hesitating. He wondered why. Suddenly a demon appeared with some humans. Okoku instantly searched his brother's thoughts and recognized him. Okoku took this to his advantage.

"Well, well, well. And so, the younger brother arrives." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said. Always quick to the point.

"I am the brother of the one who possessed your brother. You must be Inuyasha. Hello."

"I'm not here to chit chat. Just hand over the Jewel Shard you have so I can hurry up and kill you."

"My, my. Sesshomaru, your brother has no patience at all. Well, except with you of course. How do you think he feels, Sesshomaru? Knowing that you love him. I bet he's disgusted."

Sesshomaru looked at the ground. He couldn't face Inuyasha. Not again. He listened to the words that Okoku was saying. They all seemed so true. Inuyasha was ashamed of him. Inuyasha was so nice that he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to tell Sesshomaru how he really felt. He hated him even more now.

"Oh. And what must your father be thinking, Sesshomaru. I bet he's weeping from his place in the netherworld." Okoku broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Sesshomaru continued to look at the ground.

"Don't listen to him, Sesshomaru. Everything he says is a lie. I don't care whether you love me or not. Don't listen to him." Inuyasha tried to convince Sesshomaru.

"You know I'm right, Sesshomaru. You know your brother hates you even more now. You know he can't stand even the sight of you anymore." Okoku yelled.

No one saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red. Inuyasha and Okoku kept yelling things at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was trying to assure Sesshomaru that he did care about him and Okoku was trying to tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha never cared for him in the first place. Finally Sesshomaru looked up and everyone saw that he was showing his true features.

"I've had enough of you!" he yelled at Okoku. He jumped at Okoku without Tokijin and swung at him. Okoku had Sesshomaru right where he wanted him, He had broken him by making fun of him and now Sesshomaru was fighting out of pure rage. Now Okoku would be able to beat him. Sesshomaru leaped at Okoku, but Okoku dodged and hit Sesshomaru in the spine. Sesshomaru fell to the ground.

He could have easily gotten back up, but he didn't want to. He stayed on the ground and waited for Okoku to finish him off.

'_If the only person I love hates me, then why should I continue to live?'_ he thought.

Okoku was about to finish Sesshomaru off when he was hit with an arrow in the arm. The Sacred Jewel Shard he had flew out of his arm. He looked over and saw Kagome ready to fire another arrow.

"Not so strong without your Jewel Shard, are you?" Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to cut Okoku in two. Sesshomaru looked up to find Inuyasha over him. He turned his eyes back to yellow and stood up. He started to walk away, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! Stop!"

Sesshomaru turned around to look at Inuyasha. "No. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"I love you, Inuyasha! But, you can't handle that! You can't take it that your older brother is in love with you! I'm sick of feeling this way but there is nothing I can do about it. Don't follow me. Don't look for me. Just leave me the hell alone." Sesshomaru walked away with Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un following him.

Inuyasha stood there. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. He continued to stare after his brother. He didn't love Sesshomaru the way Sesshomaru wanted him to. But, he couldn't help feeling that he owed his brother an apology. He didn't know what for, but he wanted to apologize. He would give Sesshomaru some time to calm down then he would find him again.

"Let's go." He said sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at the sky. "Yea. I'm sure."

Well, there we go. I know Sesshomaru is OOC, but have you ever written a Sesshomaru as OOC. It's so fun. It's fun to imagine Sesshomaru doing things you know he would never do. Thanks for the reviews. Let's get some more.


	7. The Knowledge of Shippo and Rin

My first review ever reviewed again! **Hiei666 **was the first person to ever review one of my stories. Well, here is the next chapter.

Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un trailing behind him. He looked to the sky, which was pink and purple. It was evening and Sesshomaru never felt so tired. He sighed and looked back at the ground. Sesshomaru realized that he was a real mess. He never looked at that ground. He held his head high to show that he was the best at everything and was never afraid to take on anything. But, now he was feeling sick and tired. He needed to rest somewhere. He saw an opening in some trees and went there to sit. Jaken and Rin followed and sat down with him. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and asked him:

"Are you ok, Lord Sesshomaru? You seem to be sick."

"I'm fine, Rin. I just needed to rest a little."

Jaken shook Rin on the shoulders and shook his head no to indicate not to press the matter any farther.

Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha was doing. He probably was laughing at him. Telling his wench how he would never do something as shameful as fall in love with his own brother. This made Sesshomaru angry. He knew that Inuyasha would never love him back. He never even wanted to see Inuyasha again. Sesshomaru had always said that Inuyasha was the shame of the family when he knew very well that he had no reason to talk. Sesshomaru felt a lump in his throat and willed himself not to cry. Demon lords don't cry. Sesshomaru put his hand up to his head and made a small grunt. He was never used to crying so he wasn't used to try and keep himself from crying either.

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru seemed upset. She walked over to him and bent to see his face under his hand.

"Are you sure your ok, Lord Sesshomaru? You really don't look like it. Do you want me to get you water?" she offered.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin again. Jaken yelled at her to stop messing with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes and saw genuine concern for him. He knew from the look she gave him that she truly loved him.

'_If only Inuyasha would look at me with those eyes…'_ he though.

"No, Rin. I am not ok. I…I am very sad." He said to Rin. Rin looked all the more worried. She hugged Sesshomaru and rubbed her face in his tail.

(A/N: Remember I don't think it's his tail. I think it's a boa, but it's always fun to pretend.)

"No! You can't be sad, Lord Sesshomaru! You can't be! How come? Why are you so sad? Did someone do something to make you sad?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No. It was something did to someone else. I made someone very upset and now that person is mad at me and doesn't like me anymore. But, I care very deeply for this person and it makes sad that he doesn't want anything to do with me." Sesshomaru told Rin in a very gentle voice. She looked up at him and frowned.

"You should make up with your friend. It's not fair that you have to worry all day long about him and he doesn't care! I think if you truly care about him then you should make up with him."

Sesshomaru listened to the girl talk and gave a small smile. She was right. He couldn't run from Inuyasha forever. He would have to face him one day. He knew it would take a while, but he would tell Inuyasha how sorry he was. He slowly fell asleep with Rin in his arms.

Inuyasha was sitting looking up at the sky. The stars were so bright. He focused on one in particular and started thinking of Sesshomaru again. He couldn't comprehend how in the world Sesshomaru fell in love with him. Inuyasha felt something against his shoulder. It was Shippo.

"What do you want, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

Shippo gave him a mean look. He huffed and said: "I came to talk to you about Sesshomaru. I think you should apologize to him. You made him feel really bad. He already hates himself enough for falling for his brother then you go and make him feel even worse."

"I didn't do anything! I told him I don't care that he loves me!"

"And then you go and lie to him! Wow, he must be sulking like someone killed his puppy dog." Shippo said.

"Shut up, Shippo! I didn't ask you! Go away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shippo shrugged his shoulders and said: "Well, you need to consider how Sesshomaru feels. He is feeling a lot worse than you right now." Then Shippo hopped away.

Inuyasha looked at the sky once again. He couldn't find the star he was focusing on before. He fell asleep angry that he lost his star.

A very short chapter I know. I'm sorry. Not my best work. Hope you like it anyway.


	8. Surprise

I am pondering on whether "Reviewie" is a word or not. Hmmm….

Inuyasha woke up in the morning and saw that everyone else was already awake. He remembered the conversation him and Shippo had last night. He saw Shippo and called his name.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Do you need something?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha pointed at Shippo. "You made me lose my star last night."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha ran towards Shippo and started chasing him. Shippo was little, but he could run like the wind.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"SIT!"

Shippo stopped running and pointed at the poor dog demon on the ground. He laughed so hard he started crying.

Inuyasha got up. He wanted to chase Shippo again, but he knew Kagome would just "sit" him again.

"Let's go. We haven't had any lead as to where Naraku may be and we aren't going to get any sitting around here." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, are you sure your ok to do this?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha looked around at each of his friends. They all had their heads down not wanting to look at him. It took him a second to figure out why they were avoiding his glance. When he figured it out he wasn't too happy.

"Is this about Sesshomaru? I'm fine! I'm not the one who's all upset! He is! I don't care that he loves me! I just want to continue on with my life! Why should I worry about what my stupid brother is feeling? Let's go look for Naraku now because I don't want to sit here and think about things that aren't important!"

Inuyasha stormed away. The others stood up to follow him. Miroku looked at the others.

"Inuyasha's on the defensive. Now we know he's upset." He said.

"I don't know who to feel worse for: Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Sango said.

"I feel sorry for both of them. Inuyasha has to deal with the fact that his own brother is in love with him. Then Sesshomaru has to try keep going on with his life knowing that Inuyasha doesn't love him back. It's a lose-lose situation. Everyone ends up sad." Kagome said.

They started walking trying to catch up with Inuyasha. When they found him he was standing in the middle of the road waiting for them. He had his head down. He seemed really upset.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"I guess…I feel really bad for Sesshomaru. I mean, we both know that I will never love him. I just can't. I can't even comprehend how it's possible to fall in love with my brother. And I don't understand how he fell in love with me. But I can never love him. All of the white roses in the world won't change that." Inuyasha said. He started to walk off again.

"That was…. very unlike Inuyasha. He's never talked like that before." Sango said.

"I know. He needs a break. Maybe we should look for a hot spring. He could relax there and release some of his burden." Miroku said.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha from behind.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango were pushing him. He started struggling, but they wouldn't let him go.

"We're going to a hot spring. It's gonna be fun!" Kagome ran up next to them and yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"What? No! We can't! We have to look for Naraku." Inuyasha argued.

"Too late! We're really close to a mountain and mountains always have hot springs! We're going whether you like it or not!" Kagome told him.

At around the time that Inuyasha was chasing Shippo, Sesshomaru had found himself a hot spring on a mountain. He sent Jaken and Rin away with Ah Un so he could undress. He folded up his clothes and put them on a rock. He stepped into the water and sat down. He sighed. He was already feeling the tension drift away. He leaned his head back against the edge of the spring and closed his eyes.

When he came back to his senses again he had completely lost track of the time. He wasn't sure whether he had stayed in the spring for a few hours or a few minutes. He really didn't want to get out so he decided that he had only been in there a few minutes. He was about to actually scrub himself when he heard voices approaching the spring. He turned and sniffed the air. He recognized the scent immediately. It was Inuyasha! Sesshomaru started panicking. He saw his clothes and was about to reach for them, but then the voices got even louder. He knew that if he grabbed his clothes and got out he wouldn't be able to get away in time without Inuyasha seeing some things he didn't really need to. He leaned his head back against the edge of the spring and closed his eyes. He could always pretend he was asleep and not to have noticed his brother.

Miroku and Sango were still pushing Inuyasha up the mountain. He had stopped struggling, but he wasn't about to just walk up to the spring. They were going to have to force him up. Inuyasha lifted up his head and sniffed the air. The steam and heat from the spring hid a lot of the smells, but Inuyasha caught one in particular. The spring made it hard to recognize, but he knew the smell from somewhere.

'_If only I had a nose like Sesshomaru. Then maybe I could remember where I this smell came from.'_ He thought.

They had finally made it to the hot spring. Inuyasha looked in the water and saw a sleeping Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha screeched. He didn't mean to raise his voice that high, but the shock from seeing his brother right there was too much for him.

Sesshomaru jolted up and saw Inuyasha and his friends. Was that Inuyasha who called his name like that? Him and Inuyasha stared at each other for a few moments before Inuyasha said: "Hi, Sesshomaru."

Oh boy, this is fun. Ha! Sesshomaru is in the hot spring. What's gonna happen next? Hmm….


	9. A Bigger Surprise

You know, some people can make that fact that Sesshomaru is in a hot spring with Inuyasha right there very perverted. Eww.

"Hi, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a few minutes before he dived under the water.

'_I'll drown myself! I'll drown myself! This can't be happening to me! Ok, ok! Calm down. Just act natural…natural. That works.'_ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha stared at the water until Sesshomaru came back up. His hair was plastered to his skin and he had his tail in his hands. They could only see from the waist up so there was really no need for him to cover himself.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine. My tail was caught on something." Sesshomaru lied.

Inuyasha stared at him a little longer. "Ok then. Sure." He said not really buying it.

"So. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we were going to take a dip in the spring, but it seems you beat us to it." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked behind Inuyasha to his friends. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'm all done here. If you give me a second then I get out." Sesshomaru offered.

"No. No, it's ok. Take your time. We shouldn't be here anyway. We need to be searching for Naraku."

"Naraku? He hasn't shown himself in ages. Since he's gone you should be enjoying yourself. Have some fun. Technically Inuyasha, your still a kid." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"A kid! I'm an adult!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, your not. Your merely a teenager." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha didn't like to be called a child. He looked over and saw Sesshomaru's clothes on a rock. He grinned.

"Ok, big brother. I will show you just how childish I can be." Inuyasha ran over and stole Sesshomaru's clothes from the rock and before anyone could say anything he was gone.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with his mouth wide open. "I can't believe he did that." He whispered.

Kagome and the others stared after Inuyasha. Miroku walked over to Sesshomaru and took off the top, purple part of his clothes to leave only the black part.

"You may need this." He said laying it on a rock.

Sesshomaru nodded his head then watched them leave.

"I can't believe he did that."

A very short and pointless chapter I know! But the next chapter is going to be very dramatic! So prepare yourself!


	10. A Night Together

Hi. I got a few more reviews. Thanks a lot to **SexyGryffindor **and **Ryu. **I would also like to thank **Hiei666** and** Lita Kitsune.** Hiei666 is a great writer so you should check her out. And if you're looking for a good Hiei/Kurama then check out Lita Kitsune. She writes great Hiei/Kurama stories.

Sesshomaru couldn't figure out how to put on the monk's robe. He had tried it the way he saw the monk wear it, but just cause it looks good on him doesn't mean it will look good on Sesshomaru. He turned it sideways and tied it around his upper torso and lower waist. It was very short this way. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. It would have to do. He walked to where Rin and Jaken were sitting. They both stared at him.

"Why are you wearing that, My Lord?" Rin asked.

"Someone took my clothes. I need to get them back. Will you wait here for me, Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded her head. "Of course!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Ah Un and got on his back. Inuyasha probably didn't get very far.

Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of a field waiting for Sesshomaru. He was holding the clothes in his lap.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Cause I like to have fun." Inuyasha answered with a smile.

"And what do you think he'll do when he finds you?" Sango asked him.

"I don't know. Nothing that bad." Inuyasha said. They didn't have to wait long before Sesshomaru came up riding on Ah Un's back. He jumped off and stalked toward Inuyasha.

"Looking good." Inuyasha said looking Sesshomaru up and down.

Sesshomaru held out his hand. "My robes." He said simply.

Inuyasha handed them over. "You need these back. You look like a harlot with those things on."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a minute then went behind a tree to change. When he came back out Inuyasha saw that he didn't put on the armor. Hr went to Ah Un and secured it to his back. Then he walked to Miroku and handed him his robe.

"Thank you." Miroku said taking them back. Sesshomaru nodded. He was about to leave when he heard Inuyasha call out to him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Why don't you stay with us for a little while? Let's hang out."

Sesshomaru stared at him. He shook his head. "I don't think so. I should just go."

"Come on! It will be fun! It seems we all need a day off don't you think?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked into their faces. They seemed to really want him to stay. Especially Inuyasha. Without saying anything Sesshomaru walked over to them and sat in the grass next to Inuyasha.

"Great! I knew you would join us." Inuyasha said.

It was one of the greatest days anyone of them ever had. Sesshomaru told them about some of the things he did when he was traveling alone. He went on a lot of adventures and was willing to share them all. Inuyasha and his friends told Sesshomaru about things that they did. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha even told them about when they were children. The thing that was most fun, according to Kagome, was when she asked the two brothers since they were dog demons if they would fetch a stick. They both said that just because they were dog demons didn't mean that everything they did was dog like. Kagome looked at the stick she had in her hand. She called their names. When they looked at her she screamed, "FETCH!" and threw the stick. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru instantly jumped up and ran for it. Everyone burst out laughing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat there for an hour fighting over the stick. In the end they realized that they were deceived and left the stick on the ground. Though they did it with very sad faces.

Finally night fell and everyone fell asleep. At least everyone was supposed to fall asleep. Sesshomaru was so excited that he got to spend the whole day with Inuyasha. Sleeping was the last thing in his mind. He had missed Inuyasha even when he could see him. For the longest time Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had hated him. But now the truth was out. The awful, forbidden truth was out. Sesshomaru loved his brother in more ways than was possible. And Inuyasha seemed to be warming up to him. Maybe they would at least be able to have a good brotherly relationship if nothing else.

"Inuyasha. Today was a great day."

Sesshomaru heard a voice behind him. It was that girl, Kagome. Sesshomaru pretended to be asleep as he listened to the conversation.

"Yea, it was. I hope Sesshomaru had a good time." Inuyasha said.

"I think he did. Why wouldn't he? He got to spend the whole day with you." Kagome said.

"Yea. I had fun too. I also had fun with you too, Kagome. It was so fun. We never got to hang out like this before. It…made me really happy." Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshomaru hated the way Inuyasha said that. He slowly turned around to face them. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and was rubbing his face in her hair. Sesshomaru was hit with a pang of jealousy and anger. He got up and started to walk away.

'_I should have known better. How could I think I could ever be his? This is embarrassing.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Inuyasha ran to him.

"I'm leaving. You don't need me here." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru? Why? What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just glared at him. Then Kagome came up behind him. Sesshomaru just stared at her. Then he tried to leave.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around so quickly that he knocked her down. Inuyasha ran to her and helped her up.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was you! You took Inuyasha away from me! He is my brother! Do you honestly think he would pick you over me! Do you!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Sesshomaru! Get a hold of yourself!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru pushed him out of the way. "If I get rid of you, then Inuyasha will have nothing blocking him from me!" He said to Kagome.

At this point Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara woke up. They saw Sesshomaru swing his poison whip at Kagome. They screamed out her name. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and blocked the attack.

"What is the matter with you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Me? What's the matter with me? What about you, Inuyasha? You love this girl don't you? How could you? You've barely spent a year with this girl. Just a blink of an eye in time! Is the time you spent with this girl more important than the time we spent together? The hundreds of years!" Sesshomaru swung his poison at Inuyasha this time. Inuyasha dodged it and pushed Sesshomaru down. He stayed on top of him.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Sesshomaru. Ask me again why I could never love you."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "Why can't you love me?"

"Because. You're my brother. You are my brother. And because…I stopped you from hurting my friends. I stopped you. If I loved you I would let you kill them. But I don't love you. And I will never love you." Inuyasha said slowly.

Sesshomaru's eyes got wide. Inuyasha felt his brother's muscles loosen. He got off of him. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and turned to look at Inuyasha and his friends. Then he turned and walked away.


	11. The Plan

Thanks to **foxykittykat** for reading my story. And I big shoutout to **hiei666** for continuing a story that she has written before. Check it out! And another shout out to **Lita Kistune **cause she's cool…yeaaa. Ok!

Sesshomaru was looking for Rin and Jaken. He cursed himself for believing him and Inuyasha could have any kind of relationship. He located Jaken and Rin and told them to follow him. They obeyed, as they always did. He walked back to his manor and stayed in his room. He didn't know what to do. He had made a complete fool of himself in front of Inuyasha. He never lost his cool like that. He turned over in his bed and cursed himself again. What was he doing at home just lying in his bed? He never acted this way before. He tried to get out of bed. Then he just collapsed right back on it. He looked outside. It was night. He decided to stay in bed and not get up til the morning.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked the next day.

"Sesshomaru just went crazy. Nothing more, nothing less." Inuyasha said.

"I guess he couldn't handle the stress." Kagome said.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? You can't just leave him out there by himself." Sango told him.

"I don't want to. I just…. I don't want to have to deal with this." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him sympathetically. She didn't really know how he felt but she could imagine. And she knew that Inuyasha wasn't the only suffering. Sesshomaru had to deal with this too. Though she was terrified over what happened yesterday she still couldn't help but feel sorry for Sesshomaru. He probably didn't mean to do the things he did. Inuyasha and him needed to talk. It was that simple.

"I'm sure if you two talk it over then you can work things out." Kagome said.

"Talk? No way. It's better if we just ignore each other. Then no one will get hurt."

"Sounds like you don't want Sesshomaru to suffer." Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha looked over at them with an aggravated look. "I don't care! I don't care at all! I just want Sesshomaru to leave me alone!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We understand." Shippo said.

"No! No, you don't understand! You don't know how weird it is to have your brother, your own flesh and blood, fall in love with you! It's not fun!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down! We don't know how you feel. None of us has ever been in this situation before. We can only imagine what you must be going through. But…have you even considered Sesshomaru? His heart was broken and it's not going to heal anytime soon. You need to talk to him." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and sighed. He felt himself giving in.

"She's right, Inuyasha. You're both so stubborn. Both of you need to sit down and talk to each other." Miroku said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled giving up. "I'll talk to him! But I don't even know where he is!"

"We'll find him." Sango said standing up.

"How do you plan to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango stared at him evilly. Inuyasha didn't think he was going to like the plan.

OMG! I'm having a major case of writer's block! I need help! I was contemplating on letting Sesshomaru die at the end. How tragic. But help me! What a sucky chapter.


	12. Inuyasha's Secret Revealed

**Hiei666 and Lita Kitsune…. I just wanted to say that I appreciate you reading and enjoying my story and for inspiring me so much. So because of that I have written a story for both of you. It is another Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and I hope you two will like it. I have to hurry up and end this story because I am having some major writer's block issues with this story. Anyway, please check out the story I made for you two called "Forever Forsaken". Later.**

Inuyasha had finally found where Sesshomaru was staying. He could have guessed he would have gone home. That's where he would have gone if he were in such a bad state of mind. Sango's plan was just to have him sniff around for Sesshomaru's scent. When he found it, he saw it lead to where he used to live with his dad and Sesshomaru. He stared at the manor. He hadn't been there in so long. He looked to the house and gave a sigh. Then he looked back at his friends. They all gave him a stern look. Then, they started to push him in the house.

Sesshomaru was depressed. That was obvious. He sat at the table in his kitchen, eating box after box of pocky.

(A/N: Did they even have pocky back then?)

Jaken gave his master a worried look. This thing with Inuyasha had gone on long enough! Sesshomaru never acted like this.

"Master. I beg of you please forget about Inuyasha and return to your normal self!" Jaken pleaded.

" I can't forget about him. I don't know why I had to be the one to fall in love with my brother! Out of everyone in the entire world it was me that was put under this incestuous curse!" Sesshomaru yelled. He went back to eating his pocky.

"That was dramatic." Jaken said in low voice.

"I'm in a dramatic situation so it should be. Don't forget that just because I'm distressed doesn't mean my hearing has become worse. And because of that rude comment you will be punished." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken face filled with fear as he heard those words. He prayed for a miracle. Luckily one came.

Inuyasha and his friends walked in and saw Sesshomaru eating some pocky. Sesshomaru looked up and saw his brother standing there.

"Jaken, do you think you could leave?" Inuyasha asked him.

Jaken nodded his head quickly and left. Inuyasha looked at all his friends and they left too. They didn't go to far though. Jaken along with Inuyasha's friends stayed close by to listen to the conversation that was about to take place.

"What are you eating?" Inuyasha started.

"Pocky." Sesshomaru said. "I loooove pocky! But I can't eat it cause I'll get fat. But it's sooooo good!"

(A/N: Family Guy moment. Tell me I'm not the only one who likes that show.)

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru devoured more pocky.

"Oh wow. Ok then, Sesshomaru. You have got to snap out of it. This isn't the end of the world."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. Then he gave a sharp laugh. It sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid. Do you think this is something I can just get over? I love you, Inuyasha. But you have a problem with that. And I hate you for it. And you come here and try to tell me to get back on feet and that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. I don't need your pity, Inuyasha. I don't need it and I don't want it. You don't understand how hard this is for me. You don't know how hard it is to be in love with someone when you know that they will never love you back."

"Your right. I don't know what that feels like. But, what can I do? What can I do to help you?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru took another bite of his pocky. "I don't know. Can you love me? If loving me will keep me from sitting here day after day eating pocky, could you do it? If loving me will stop me from slitting my wrists, could you do it?"

Inuyasha was silent. Would his brother really kill himself?

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru said in a low, cold voice.

"You're asking to much from me. I can't just love you."

"Yea. Because you're in love that human girl, aren't you? It's obvious that you care about her more than me."

"No, I don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're my brother! It's not that I care about her more than you! It's just that I can't love you! I just can't love you! I know you want me to but I can't."

Sesshomaru turned his pocky box over to find that he had emptied out that box. He looked around for another one but couldn't find one. He focused his attention back over to Inuyasha.

"Why can't you love me? Just tell me why." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to tell him. Would he get mad? Inuyasha reacted purely on instinct. He went over to Sesshomaru and leaned down and kissed him. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with surprise but he was soon drawn into the kiss. It was small kiss at first but then Inuyasha forced Sesshomaru to open his mouth. He did so without much of a fight. They continued until Inuyasha pulled away.

"Because it's not who I want to be." He said quietly. He walked away from Sesshomaru. He saw that his friends were watching him. He knew they would. He didn't really care. It was time they learned the truth anyway. How he really felt about his brother. He walked out of the manor and into the woods. His friends ran to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

He didn't turn around. He kept walking deeper into the woods.

'_I've lost my heart in the deep, deep forest.'_ He thought to himself.

Jaken walked out of his hiding place to see how Sesshomaru was doing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he said.

"Find me some more pocky, Jaken." He said. Jaken nodded his head and sighed.

Did you like that? Hope so. I used a line from the ending song, Fukai Mori! That was cool. And the name of this chapter is in reference to chapter 2. it goes along with it. Review!


	13. Wait For Me

**_THE LAST CHAPTER!_** Sorry but this story is coming to a close. It's time for it to hit the old dusty trail. Thank you so much to **Lita Kitsune and hiei666 **for being so supportive. **_HIEI666 PAY ATTENTION! THIS MESSAGE IS FOR YOU!_** Now that I have your attention, as soon as you're done being grounded look for a story I wrote for you and Lita Kistune. It's called Forever Forsaken and I wrote it for you. Check it out.

Inuyasha walked through the woods. He knew what he had did was stupid. He couldn't shame himself by falling in love with his brother. But he had. The others followed him in silence. He knew they were shocked to know the truth. Even though Inuyasha had confessed he loved Sesshomaru he would never do anything about it. In his mind incest was terrible thing. Two people of blood relation could never be in love. They had made it out of the forest and were staring out in an open field. The moon had just risen. It was so big and beautiful. Inuyasha sat in the grass and stared at it. His friends did the same.

So many things were running through Inuyasha's mind. He wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. He wanted to go back to Sesshomaru, tell him he would never leave him, and live with him in a place where no one could judge them. But he knew that was a fantasy. He knew that his love with Sesshomaru was something that could never happen. He felt a tear fall down his face and quickly wiped it away.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He slowly walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. Inuyasha avoided looking him in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Do you really have to ask?" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru leaned into Inuyasha. At first Inuyasha was startled but then he welcomed the motion. Sesshomaru rested his face under Inuyasha's neck while Inuyasha held him tightly around his waist.

"Inuyasha, why won't you love me?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I can't. I just can't. I mean…I do love you, Sesshomaru. But, I refuse to be with you."

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Refuse? Explain this to me cause I don't understand."

"Yes, you do." Inuyasha said. "You were ashamed of your love for me so you never told me about it. I found out entirely by coincidence. Our love is shameful I don't want to be a part of it."

Sesshomaru knew what he was talking about. He knew that it was shameful. But he had stopped caring a long time ago. All he wanted was Inuyasha in his arms. He didn't care what anybody thought about him. It was only Inuyasha, no one else mattered. Maybe he would be able to convince Inuyasha to see it this way.

"Inuyasha, I learned that it doesn't matter who you are. I love you so much and that's all that matters. I know you love me and you shouldn't care what other people think. Your friends already accept you for who you are. Who else are you trying to prove yourself to?" Sesshomaru asked him.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He was desperately trying to make him see things his way. And Inuyasha was falling for it all the way. He knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. He knew one day he would take Sesshomaru and marry him. Inuyasha smiled at the thought. He cupped Sesshomaru's face in his hands and kissed him slowly. Then he just hugged him. Sesshomaru snuggled into Inuyasha's arms.

"I guess there is no one else to prove myself to. Sesshomaru, one day I will be yours. One day we will be together and no one will bother us. We'll live by each other's side for all eternity. But, until that day…just give me time. I need time. I'm still trying to adjust to this. Slowly I will be comfortable with all that's happening. But…just wait for me. That's all I ask. Wait for me." Inuyasha said lovingly.

"So…there's hope?" Sesshomaru said in a small voice.

Kagome smiled at her friends as she awaited Inuyasha's answer.

"Yea. More than you can imagine. Just wait for me."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Ok. I'll wait for as long as it takes." He whispered.

And that's THE END! Remember **hiei666**, check out the other story I wrote for you! Dedicated to you and Lita Kitsune so look for it. It's called Forever Forsaken. Thank you, everyone for your help and I love you all! Tell me what you think! Bye!


End file.
